


And You Can Keep Me Inside The Pocket Of Your Ripped Jeans

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bants, M/M, family photos, sad at times but so much fluff, talk of their pasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert and Aaron look at each others family photo albums and make some interesting discoveries about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lullabelle_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/gifts).



> This is the result of random conversations at gone 1am. 
> 
> Title taken from Ed Sheerans - Photograph

It had be Vic's idea, something fun for the engagement do they were having later this week. He'd cringed when he thought about Aaron seeing him with that hair but this was the start of their new life together and he deserved to know everything about him, plus Vic had practically forced the family album into his arms as she shoved him out the door demanding he tell Aaron to do the same.

“Right then,” Robert said soothing his hand over the old leather bound folder, the soft leather so familiar under his touch it brought back memories of sitting in the Living room up at the farm for hours when Andy had first moved in showing him photo after photo, mostly birthdays and holidays, things that his mum had insisted on capturing. He took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for Aaron's reaction to them all.

Aaron, who was sat next to him on the sofa, could see his hesitancy and presuming that Andy was in some of the pictures he was about to see which was why Robert was so conflicted he shoved his own, somewhat smaller album into his arms,

“Here.”

“Really?” Robert breathed a sigh of relief.

“There's not much,” Aaron said sadly.

“Aaron,” Robert grabbed hold of his hand and squeeze.

“It's fine,” Aaron told him but kept hold of his hand as Robert opened the album.

The first few pages were of Aaron as a baby, all rosy cheeks and chubby knees. The next page only held a few snaps, his gaze fell on one in particular, a young Aaron dressed in train pyjamas, his face coming up to find Aaron's who leaned over sucking in his bottom lip as he saw the picture himself,

“Last time I was happy that.”

“Aaron we don't have to....” Robert shook his head and went to close the album, not wanting to upset him further, Aarons hand tightening in his stopped him.

“Just turn the page.”

Robert did as he was told his eyes roaming over the various school photographs spanning a number of years, the cheeky smile diminishing as he got older. It wasn't until the next page he had to stifle a laugh.

“What.....What is that?!” he asked pulling the photo from its sleeve and handing it over to Aaron.

“Oh god don't,” Aaron covered his face in embarrassment as he caught sight of the picture taken 8 years ago when he first arrived to Live with Chas.

White trainers his blue navy trackies tucked in to his socks, grey hooded sweater with his trusty white trackie top and his grubby little peaked cap.

“I bet you thought you looked so cool,” Robert sniggered.

“I did! I do,” Aaron protested.

“Chav.”

“Geek.”

They both smiled at the affectionate taunts their fingers still laced together.

“I've still got that jacket somewhere.”

“You haven't?” Robert marvelled, this coming from the man that replaced his wardrobe every few years.  

“Probably,” Aaron shrugged.

“Now that I have to see,” Robert gestured towards the hallway door.

“Seriously?”  

“Yep,” Robert nodded as he settled back into the sofa, the album open on his lap.  

Aaron heaved himself from the sofa and disappeared ups the stairs leaving Robert to flip through the pages laughing at Aaron as a teenager pulling his tongue out at a very young Belle in one picture, stroking a big Alsatian in another. A couple he knew had to have been taken when Aaron was staying with Paddy, of him and Adam, with Holly in the odd shot too. His eyes flitted up to the same picture framed on the shelves to his right, and a few of him with Jackson one in which Aaron was actually smiling which wasn't a recurring theme in the majority of the photos he'd seen so far. His finger brushed over the one happy picture, a candid shot Aaron in his blue overalls, a triangle of lighter blue adorning his chest as a guy, Jackson, goofy grin on his face, brought him a mug from the garage. Robert could tell how much Jackson had meant to Aaron just from his smile, and he hoped that when Aaron looked at him he smiled like that too. He turned the page seeming to go back in time as his mouth fell open both from the picture in his hand and the sight that greeted him as the door opened.

“You didn't?”

“Told ya,” Aaron stood modelling the trackie top for him,

“Bit short in the sleeves but...”

“You look like a right little scally,” Robert pointed out.  

“I was,” Aaron laughed tugging the cuffed sleeves down his arms.

“My little scally,” Robert chuckled as he pulled him back down onto the sofa for a chaste kiss.

“So then teenage Aaron, care to explain this,” Robert held out the picture in his hand.

“What? Oh that,” Aaron pulled a face his mouth coming down at the corners,

“Well, you see...”

Robert teasing saved him from explaining,

“So you've had both then?”

“S’pose,” Aaron shrugged biting on his bottom lip.

Robert shook his head,  

“Come on Romeo your turn.”

Aaron yanked the offered album out of his boyfriends hand thankful that Robert wasn't too upset about the picture he’d found of him and Vic kissing. He flipped the polythene flaps up and gaped at the sheer volume, his own paling in comparison to this.

“How many?”

“Sorry,” Robert uttered guiltily.

“What ya apologising for it's cute.”

“I am not cute,” Robert pouted.

Aaron held up the album open on a baby picture of Robert,

“You sure about that?”

“Hey,” Robert dug his fingers into Aaron's ribs making the young man jerk away from him laughing,

“I never knew you were quite so blonde.”

Robert frowned and pointed to the shelves behind Aaron where until recently the same picture had sat just above his head.

“You literally walked past that picture every day.”

“Yeah but...”

“Nothing compares to the real thing right,” Robert joked.

“Haha keep telling ya self that,” Aaron guffawed flipping through the rest of the album.

“God there's loads of Andy.”  

“Go figure,” Robert mutter under his breath.

Something, or someone caught his eye and Robert leant forward,

“Hey wait go back.”

Robert reached over and took the book from him.

“I don't...” his voice dropped off as he studied the photo taken 15 years ago.

Aaron noticed the colour drain from Roberts face, his jaw clenched so tight it must be hurting him.

“Robert what's wrong?”

“I...”

Aaron took the album back from Robert and set it in the coffee table bringing back the picture with him as he took Roberts hand in his figuring out who the unknown teenager had to be.

“This is him isn't it?”

Robert nodded his free hand coming up to wipe the bottom half of his face.

“I didn't know,” his eyes pleaded with Aaron to believe him.

“It's okay Robert.”

“Sorry,” Robert shook his head the memory still raw for him.

“Don't be,” Aaron rubbed his thumb over his knuckles, nudging him slightly,

“He's kinda cute.”

“Yeah he was,” Robert gave him a sad smile.

“But now I have you right?” Robert grasped Aarons other hand in his, his fingers playing with the platinum band that now sat there.

“And he'd be proud of you,” Aaron didn’t know why but he just had to say it.

“You don't know that,” Robert whispered softly.

“I am,” Aaron insisted,

“I mean it.”

“Yeah yeah you love me,” Robert teased even though he never got tired of hearing those words from Aaron after waiting so long to finally hear him say it.

“Oi.”

“You finished, we need to choose some for whatever Vic has planned,” Robert asked releasing his hold on Aarons hand.  

“A few more pages and do we really have to?” Aaron complained.

“Well I'm not arguing with her,” Robert argued.

“Good point.”

“Come on then,” Robert prompted gesturing to leather bound album still laid on the coffee table.

Aaron drew the bulging album back into his lap and flipped it to the last few pages, which consisted mostly of Andy's first wedding to Katie.

“Oh my God.”

“What?” Robert cringed.

“Is that?!” Aaron's eyes widen his hand flying to his mouth to bit back the bubble of laughter he could feel in his chest.

He flipped up the next polythene sleeve and howled before he could stop himself

“WHAT IS THAT?!” 

“Oh,” Robert hung his head, mortified Aaron had found the picture he was dreading.

“Is that you?!”

“What?” Robert feigned innocence even as his cheeks coloured in shame,

“It was cool back then.”

“Mate a mullet is never cool.”

“Well it worked with the ladies,” Robert smirked then gasped when he realised what he’d said.

“Not with the boys though eh?” Aaron winked and sniggered,

“Oh this is priceless.”

Liv having just pushed through the back door came to investigate the noise.

“What are you wearing?” she turned her nose up at Aarons ill-fitting jacket

“Never mind about that,” Aaron called her over with a wave of his hand,

“Look at this.”

“Aaron!” Robert warned reaching for the picture he held up to Liv.

“I'm sorry mate but this is too good not to share.”

“Oh is that...is that you?” Liv gawped at the picture snatching it from Aarons hand a plan forming in her head,

“Can I keep this?”

“No!” Robert cried at the same time Aaron nodded,

“Yes.”

“Come off it Robert let her keep it besides,” Aaron held the album up,

“There’s a load more where that came from.”

“Think ya funny don't ya,” Robert jested.

Liv scoffed at the pair of them as they wrestled on the sofa and leaving them to it, armed with picture in hand she set to planning her latest piece artwork.

...

The next day Robert wandered into the back room startling slightly when he saw Liv hunched over the kitchen table hard at work. The sight alone peaked his interest and he had to ask,

“What ya working on?”

“Nuffin’,” she huffed a hint of a smirk on her lips.

“Come on,” Robert repeated genuinely interested in what she was working on.  

“It's nothing,” Liv groaned hiding her work with her forearm but Robert sat next to her nudging her arm and managed to catch a glimpse of the drawing.

“Liv this is amazing,” Robert gushed.

“Shuddup,” Liv blasted in embarrassment her cheeks taking on a pink tinge reminding Robert of her big brother who had the same trait.

“I'm serious! I mean I don't like the subject….”

“Ha,” Liv spat out,  

“It's funny.”

“Glad you think so,” Robert raised his eyebrows.

He studied the picture his eyes flicking between the colourful design and Liv.

“What?” she scoffed when she felt his lingering gaze.

“Will you do one for me? Well one for me and Aaron for the wedding?”

Liv was taken aback by the request,

“Really?”

Robert nodded.

Recovering from the initial shock of the question her true Dingle spirit shone through when she asked,

“You gonna pay me?”

“Consider it a gift,” Robert remarked sarcastically.

“Consider it a no,” she answered back with just as much sarcasm.  

Robert sighed and dug in his hand into his jacket pocket for his wallet pulling out a £20 note offering it to Liv who snatched for it but he yanked his hand back just out of reach

“Is that it?” Liv folded her arms across her chest.  

“Charming,” Robert shook his head,

“Call it an incentive.”

“So there's more?” Liv dropped her arms and leant forward listening intently at the thought of more money.

“If I like it then yeah, there's more.”

“How much?”

“We'll see,” Robert beamed knowing he had her.

“Kay,” Liv shrugged she would have done it anyway but the money sweetened the deal.

“Good, maybe no animal bodies though eh?”

“Spoilsport,” Liv stuck her tongue out at him taking her picture of Robert as a giraffe back complete with mullet.

“I mean it's good,” Robert offered the both of them laughing at the face he pulled the sound carrying through the door as Aaron rounded the corner.

“What are you two up to?”

“Nothing,” both Robert and Liv chimed in unison.

“Yeah right,” Aaron scoffed.

“C’mere,” Robert got up and pulled Aaron in by his waist distracting him with his mouth on his.

“Get a room,” Liv complained gathering her equipment smirking at Robert as she left her brother to be greeted by his fiancé, she had work to do.


End file.
